Revenge
by LastDeathFallen
Summary: Elena broke Damon's heart, and he wants revenge.  When Elena isn't home, he decides her little brother is just as good.    DamonxJeremy     Non-con/rape
1. Revenge

**Name: Revenge**

**Warning: Non-con Sex/Rape on a minor, Bloodplay, Yaoi.**

**Summary: Elena broke Damon's heart, and he wants revenge. When Elena isn't home, he decides her little brother is just as good.**

**Pairing: Damon/Jeremy **

He wanted revenge. That was all Damon wanted. Someone to pay for his pain. His brother had taken the woman he loved, for the second time in his 100+ years of living. He was angry. He was hurt. And he wanted revenge.

The sun set early on that fall night. Light from the moon peeking out of the clouds. Damon had one too many shots that night. And his breath smelled of booze as he angerly walked up Elena's drive way. She was at as many fault as Stefan. The little whore. Playing with his emotions as if he was another one of her toys. Stefan was no better. His own BROTHER. He betrayed him. He was going to take Elena back whether her or stefan liked it or not.

The door creeked open with a slight sound. The downstairs was dark, all the lights turned off. The light hum of the heater was the only thing heard. Damon checked the time, twelve am. You would think someone would be up.

Damon walked up the stairs and into the first room on the right, he knew it was Elena's from all the times he sneaked in and watched her sleep. But, he found the room empty of any living thing other than the roses stefan gave her. The eldest brother felt a twinge of anger rise in him as he knocked the flowers over, shattering the the glass vase.

He was angry even more now. Someone had to pay. Someone had to see and know the same pain he did. He froze when he heard something. A faint bump or rolling sound. He used his vampire hearing to survey the area.

A small smirk arose on his face when he realized he could hear steady breathing and a soft heart beat. He stood up and walked into another room, the room next door. Elena's little brother. The kid had to be around fifteen or sixteen. A sweet boy with chocolate eyes and hair that fell in his face. He slept peacefully on the bed, hair softly lying over his pale skin.

It was then that Damon knew. Maybe Elena rejected him, but Jeremy was just as good. And Damon would make sure the boy wouldn't be able to reject him. The vampire sat down on the bed, studying the boy as if he was a strange, beautiful creature. Jeremy had much more beautiful features than Elena. His skin was softer too, he noted as he ran a finger over the boy's cheek.

Damon realized now the erection in his pants. The kid was turning him on. He wanted to just rip off his clothes and take the boy viciously on that bed. Whether he screamed or not. Whether he cried or begged. It didn't matter. Elena would feel so bad knowing Damon raped her little brother. The reject of the family.

Damon started realizing the kid was much like him. The outcast, that no one wanted to speak to or deal with. Ether way, it didn't matter, the boy didn't matter. He was a pawn in Damon's game.

It was then that Jeremy awoken.

He jumped, crawling up the bed. His back hit the headboard with a thump. Damon didn't move. Just smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing, Damon?" Jeremy asked, he rubbed his eyes. He was confused on why the older man was sitting on his bed, looking at him in such a strange way...

Damon didn't reply to Jeremy, he just bent down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss started out gentle, but as Jeremy struggled the kiss became harsh and rough. Jeremy fought against the big hands holding his in place. He tried to pull his head away but Damon was strong. He managed to push the chest off of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The boy yelled, he could taste the booze now and realized he was in big, big trouble. Damon tried to kiss him again, this time his hand grabbed Jeremy's limp cock. Jeremy pushed away and got out of bed and ran for the door.

He couldn't think straight. Damon, Elena's friend, the guy who seemed close to her, was trying to kiss him. None of it made sense. He was about to be raped by his older sister's friend. His hands tried to open the door but in a second,. Damon had the dark haired teen face first against the wall. A loud scream echoed the room when teeth cut through Jeremy's neck.

His fingers clawed at the door, the pain so strong. He screamed Elena and Jenna's name over and over begging for someone to help him.

Jeremy was thrown harshly to the floor, skidding on the wood flooring across the room. Blood poured down his neck and chest.

"Everyone's gone Jeremy, its just you and me. No one's gonna hear you scream." Damon's voice was cold and lacked emotion. Much like those pale blue eyes.

"Stop it!" The ex-druggie growled. Damon stalked him as he backed up. "I said NO! No means no!" He felt like a girl saying that. Everyone always told girls what to do when stuff like this happened. But he was never told. Now he was about to be raped and he couldn't fight back. He couldn't stop it.

Damon grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed so hard he fell off the other side. His skull cracked against the floor. Tears built up in his eyes. He was going to be killed. Raped or killed. Or both.

He felt a hand grab him by his hair and yank him up and onto the bed. The said hands tore off his clothes and stripped him naked. Damon grabbed the boy's thin but somewhat musclar arm and pierced it with his teeth. The teen cried out again. He had already lost so much blood. He couldn't fight.

Damon couldn't believe the sight over him. The boy had such a beautiful body. Hard abs, soft skin, and a beautiful penis. Damon lifted his legs to see he had a tight, small asshole. Probably a virgin. He knew his length would injure the boy but he didn't care.

He could see the kid started crying already. Shaking and pushing weakly. He already lost too much blood. Damon felt good, for once he felt in power. He felt better than someone. The kid was feeling worthless and he was making him feel that way.

He thrusted his cock into Jeremy's tight hole. The boy's eyes shot while open and he screamed so loud it hurt Damon's ears. Jeremy was warm. So warm and tight. "Haha, you're a little whore aren't you?" Damon's sharp teeth bite into the other's shoulder.

"Help me...help me...!" Jeremy was crying openingly now. It hurt so bad. Damon thrusted again, harder this time. He screamed just as loud.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" Damon asked and Jeremy shook his head.

"It hurts." Damon thrusted again, and again. Jeremy's hands clawed at the older man's back. He kicked his legs but it didn't stop him. Damon sunk his teeth into the teen's shoulder again. Enjoying the taste of the sweet blood running down his throat. Jeremy screamed again, tears streaked his face, he fought and fought. He wanted Elena or Jenna, or someone to come home. Help him. Get this crazy Vampire off him, he was screaming in pain. It hurt so bad.

Damon's anger completely blinded him of any sense that he was hurting this kid badly. He no longer cared. The thrusts got deeper and harder. Jeremy's cries got louder and louder. Damon dug his teeth into the boy's neck again, his throat was covered in blood but he never stopped screaming and crying and fighting.

"Dammit kid, quit fighting me." Damon's voice was more of a growl clouded with such anger. It wasn't for the boy who lied screaming and bleeding under him. It was for Elena and for Stefan. Someone needed to pay and this kid just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Please...Damon, stop! It hurts...Ow, it hurts!" Jeremy was coughing up blood. It felt like hours of torture when it had only been twenty minutes. Jeremy knew that Damon could go even longer since he was a vampire. He had no idea how long Damon would torture him, or when Elena or Jenna would come home.

He had stopped fighting now, because of all the blood loss. Crimson stained his bedsheets. He could barely move, every part of his body hurt. He wanted to just pass out but he couldn't. He didn't know if it was the fear or something Damon was doing.

"Please, I can't...Please stop it." Damon looked down at the boy, watching as the tears rolled down the pale face. He was shaking, Damon noticed. And sweating, blood was running from his lips. Damon felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

He finished the job and came inside the young teen and let him go and got off of him. Damon stood above him, he was choking on his own blood. The crimson was all over his shoulders and neck. Tears ran down his face slowly and disappeared into his hair line.

Damon would be lying if he said he didn't feel the least bit bad about what he had done. He tried to push away the feeling of guilt but he couldn't as the blood and fluid trickled out of Jeremy's torn ass.

Damon turned to walk out of the room but a soft voice stopped him. "Please...Just tell me...why did you do this to me?" Jeremy's voice cracked. "I can't live with myself I don't even know why you did this to me?"

Damon went to open the door but the teen screamed out. "PLEASE! You owe me that much! What did I ever do to you!" The kid was sobbing now, it hurt Damon's ears. "Please, why did you do this to me. Please, please, tell me!"

Damon turned around and looked at Jeremy, he walked over to the bed. The guilt came back when the kid cowarded when Damon came close. "Jeremy..." Damon started but he didn't know what to say...He had raped a teenaged boy, brutally beat him and fucked him just because his sister was a bitch to him.

Damon turned and left. Leaving the boy lying on the bed, sobbing hard into his blood covered pillow. Damon never turned back. Not even when he heard the teen gagging and puking because he was in so much pain. Not even when he screamed for help, for someone to make the pain stop.

Damon wanted someone to pay. But why did he feel so bad.

**FIN?**

**I'm not sure if I'll write anymore to this. I might but who knows.**


	2. Guilt

The next couple days was hard for both Jeremy and Damon. Jeremy was found in the morning by Jenna, passed out lying in his own blood. He was taken to the ER and his injuries were serve but treated. When Elena and Stefan found out, they knew it was probably Damon, but Jeremy hadn't said a word since they got home from the hospital.

"Why the hell would Damon do this?" Elena's voice was clouded with tears. She couldn't believe that the brother of her boyfriend would rape her younger brother. She couldn't understand it. She didn't even know for sure that it was Damon because any time, even if the doctors asked Jeremy who had done this to him, he just looked away and didn't reply.

"I don't know, I'll speak to him about it." Stefan was as confused as Elena. Damon had attacked a lot of people in his days, but hadn't done it this way before. To say that Stefan was angry would be an understatement, but he tried to remain his calm and collected self.

"But he RAPED my brother!" Elena rubbed her temples with her fingertips as if to send the bad feelings out of her head with her fingers.

"I know, I know. He's probably just not in his right mind-" Stefan began but the girl cut him off quickly

"Of course he's not! He fucking raped my brother half to death! He won't even talk to me, or Jenna, or ANYONE! Damon could have killed Jeremy, Stefan!" She growled angrily, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Stefan took her face softly in his hands. "Listen, I'll talk to Damon, everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Damon sat in his room, still trying to not feel guilty with what he'd done. Sober now, he felt _horrible_. He'd felt bad before when he attacked random people but he never felt this bad. He couldn't get the boy's cries and screams out of his head.

He was almost angry with himself for still craving the teen's blood, it was so sweet and lovely. But he did crave it. He was a vampire, of course he did. Its in his nature. But he felt bad for hurting Jeremy so badly. He felt bad for attacking him, raping him, and drinking his blood.

The door opened and he could already sense that Stefan was both angry and confused. But he didn't even turn around to great his brother.

"Damon...Why did you do that to Jeremy?" Stefan asked, he looked at the back of his brother, watching them stiffen back to his cocky, cold place. He didn't turn around to look at him.

"He's fifteen years old, You scared him so much he won't even talk to anyone. Why would you do that?"

Damon tried his best to keep himself from showing his guilt and remorse. And he was doing a good job. Stefan couldn't believe how cold his brother had become, if even raping and almost killing an innocent kid didn't make him feel the least bit bad.

"Was it because of Elena and I?" Damon didn't reply, just kept his cool and didn't move a muscle. "Fine, Just...get your stuff and leave. You raped my girlfriend's brother and that just...its not right. Just get out." Stefan turned and walked out of the room, the anger still flowing.

Damon was out by sunset.

Meanwhile, Jeremy stayed in his room. Pillow hugged to his chest. He couldn't stop himself from crying. His eyes were bloodshot, his body was so sore. He was covered in bandages, all over his shoulders, neck, and his arm.

He couldn't stop replaying it over and over again, he couldn't keep him mind from snapping right back in that hour. The single hour that felt like forever, felt like hell on earth to him. He felt used, and none of it made sense to him. Damon raped him for no reason it seemed, he hadn't done anything to the Vampire to deserve it.

The more he thought, the more he began to think he did deserve it. Maybe for being a bad brother by giving Elena trouble, or just for being a waste. A useless waste that everyone hated, and no one loved.

"Jeremy?" His head whipped around, drawing his knees up, but relaxing only part way when he saw his Sister was standing at the door. She looked at him sadly, the bruises on his face, arms, and wrists had gotten worse. His eyes looked wide and hollow from crying.

She sat down on his bed, "Jeremy, please...You need to talk to me." Jeremy just shook his head, "I know it hurts but you can't go through this alone." More tears started falling down his pale face. "Aw, Jeremy, don't cry. It's all right." She pulled him into her arms.

Jeremy's sobs raked through his body. "I..I Don-Don't underst-stand! Why did he pick mm-e?" He couldn't keep from shaking, he clenched his eyes closed but he couldn't stop crying. "I begged him to stop, he raped me over and over. It hurt so bad. He..wouldn't stop!"

"Shh, shh. Its all right." She held him and tried to keep him from crying but he couldn't stop. She stayed with him all night until he fell asleep.

Damon was just outside the window, watching. Feeling horrible about himself. He thought it'd be a good idea just to see if the boy was okay, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't. And he scarred this boy permanently.

He started thinking of the others he attacked, he wondered if they ever moved on from the scare. He never even thought about them before that. What about Jeremy made him feel like he wanted to change?

Jeremy was able to return to school two days later, he walked with a limp, carried tons of bandages and bruises, and refused to speak but he had managed to go. Still, it didn't stop the people from staring at him, sometimes it was pity, sometimes it was disgust or to make fun. They knew he had been raped because it was in the papers. Some felt bad for him, and tried to be really nice because of it. But he learned that a lot decided to make fun of him because of it.

"Faggot..." Jeremy's eyes looked up from his books in his locker for a moment and back down when he heard the word being called. There was a number of bitchy girl's laughing that fake, plastic laugh as a reply to the name.

"Hey, Gilbert? Is it true you like it up the ass?" It was Tyler Lockwood who had made that comment. More laughing burst out through hall along with other offensive words directed at the dark-haired teen.

Jeremy grabbed his books, hearing enough and walked as fast as he could to his next class. Even though everyone was laughing at him and making comments to him, he tried his best to keep his gaze down.

The days seemed to get a lot worse for Damon, He felt bad. He tried to just 'switch' off the emotions like he used to but it didn't work this time. He felt horrible for raping Jeremy. He thought it'd go away with days but it didn't. He already fed on a couple random people, thinking maybe he just needed blood but that didn't work ether.

He checked into a hotel and spent most of his time in the hotel bar. Thinking it would keep his mind off of Jeremy, but every time he saw a dark boy with hair that hung in his face, he thought of Jeremy.

Maybe he was being petty or something, but he really couldn't keep his mind off of the teen. He never once cared for the people he attacked. He felt bad, or wondered about them. They were just food to him. And he should have felt the same way about Jeremy but he didn't

Maybe it was because Jeremy was Elena's sister, he wasn't sure. It felt like more. A feeling he couldn't understand but it made him feel horrible about doing that to the kid. It made him feel guilty and made his stomach hurt.

And seeing Jeremy, covered in bandages, bruises mounted on his face, and his eyes being so full of hurt and pain. It made him feel worse than he ever had. He couldn't understand that emotion and he spent hours and hours trying to figure it out.

All he knew is Jeremy, The little brother of his brother's girlfriend, made him want to change more than anything.

**TBC**

**Oh look, I wrote another one. I'm already starting to find a plot here. =)**


	3. A Questionable Saviour

Elena couldn't believe how depressed her younger brother was getting, Everyday when Jeremy came home from School Elena would try to speak with him only to have him run upstairs and lock himself in his room.

By now, most of his injuries were starting to heal somewhat, the bite marks were still pretty fresh on his skin but they had at least scabbed over. He had been crying less but, Elena could still hear him whimpering at night in his sleep through the wall between their bedrooms.

She came in every night to try to comfort him but he always pushed her away. She could tell he was maybe angry at her for not being home the night he was raped. She was so angry, She still couldn't believe that Damon attacked him like he did.

It was still the same for Damon that it had been. He still felt bad about what he did, but didn't admit it. He was still living in the Hotel, and Stefan or Elena haven't even spoken to him. He didn't blame them.

He saw Jeremy at school, but he did his best to stay away so he didn't scare the boy. He noticed that Jeremy was getting some trouble from the other kids in his class. The newspaper didn't even say Jeremy's name, but everyone knew it was him because of his wounds.

It made Damon sick that these kids would make fun of Jeremy for getting raped. The school wasn't very 'gay friendly' which made them be harsh to the youngest Gilbert. But he didn't think it was going to get too bad, until he followed Jeremy home one day so he could make sure the boy was all right.

A couple of the guys from the Football team had happen to run into Jeremy, and began the same rude remarks.

Jeremy tried his best not to let them get to him but the boys wouldn't leave him alone. He just kept walking, thinking they would just get tired of making cracks at him, but they didn't.

"Are you retarded, Gilbert? We always knew you were a fuckin' Emo, but I never knew you didn't know how to speak."

"Just leave me alone."

"Aw, did we hurt the fag's feelings?"

"I'm not a fag...You knew I was raped, now leave me alone." Jeremy kept walking, doing his best to not cry. He had to just hold it in and soon they'd get sick of it and leave.

The boys kept going with their insults and Jeremy just didn't even respond. He just walked faster and faster. Until on of the boys grabbed his arm, touching a bruise rather painfully.

"We're talking to you, Gilbert."

"It doesn't seem like talking, it sounds like you're just insulting me, asshole." Jeremy ripped his arm away. And kept trying to walk away.

Another boy grabbed his arm again and threw him down on the sidewalk. "You trying to be smart?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Jeremy growled getting on his hands and knees, the tears were starting but he did his best to hold them back. He felt a hard kick in his side, knocking him down again.

"Aww, you gonna start crying, faggot?" Laughs rang through Jeremy's ears. He tried to get up again but he was pushed back down. A hand grabbed a hold of his hair. He closed his eyes as tight as he could. But the punch never came. Instead he heard a hard scream.

Damon was so angry when he saw what the boys were doing to the fifteen year old. He quickly grabbed one boy by the next, throwing him clear over a fence. The other too looked over, the one letting go of Jeremy's hair and allow him drop again.

He smashed the one boy into a tree with such force it knocked him out cold. And when he turned to look at the last boy, Damon's eyes black with veins running down his face and fangs pointing out of his teeth, the other boy just scream and ran.

He looked down at Jeremy, covering his head, shaking, and crying in fear. Damon bent down to the shaking heap.

"Please, Damon, please!" Jeremy screamed at a ear piercing scream. "Please, don't. Not again!"

"Jeremy..." Damon put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, even when he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

Jeremy just kept whimpering and shaking. "I wasn't in my right mind, I should have never hurt you the way I did."

"Then why...Why'd you d-d-do i-t?" Damon reached out, moving the hair out of Jeremy's face with his fingertips. He ran his fingers down the soft face.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy, I really, really am." Damon slowlying rubbed the boy's back, petting his hair and trying his best to comfort him. He himself didn't even know why he attacked Jeremy. Jeremy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was innocent. But Damon was blinded with anger and whiskey, he couldn't think right. He knew now how wrong it was. He couldn't pretend anymore.

The hands on Jeremy's back felt so soft and comforting, he almost forgot they belonged to the vampire who raped him. Damon's words sounded pained and guilty as he told Jeremy over and over how sorry he was.

He felt Damon's hands helping him sit up. "Let me see your face" The vampire cooed, he looked at the scrape on Jeremy's jaw from the sidewalk. It was bleeding a bit but the blood just kind of bubbled up to the skin from the cut.

Jeremy couldn't look into those eyes. He had to close his eyes to stop himself from looking at Damon, he couldn't handle it, he'd start crying all over again. Damon could see this, and it sent a stabbing pain in his chest but he knew he deserved it.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Damon whispered. Jeremy opened his eyes at this and stared. A confused look on his structured features.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you're face is bleeding for one, and I don't want anyone to mess with you again." Damon shrugged, hoping he wasn't scaring the boy.

"I'm fine." Jeremy stood and took one step before grunting and almost falling over if it wasn't for Damon grabbing him.

"Whats wrong?" The dark-haired vamp asked with worry tainting his voice.

"I twisted my ankle when he knocked me down." Damon lowered Jeremy to the ground and looked at his ankle. It was a bit red and swollen. "Its probably sprained. Here." With one swift move, Damon picked the teen up bridal-style.

"Damon, I'm fine. Please, put me down." Jeremy seemed to squirm in Damon's arms. He couldn't help but feel scared. The memories started running in his mind all over again. Damon's eyes, the anger in them. His hands pinning him down. The blood running down Jeremy's throat and out of Damon's mouth. The screams that rang through the room, making Jeremy sound pathetic how he cried and begged.

"Damon, Please!" The pitiful sounding cry caused Damon to quickly put the teen back down in the grass. Damon realized now that Jeremy was _terrified_ of him. It killed him inside, yet he didn't understand quite why.

Jeremy was sitting in the grass with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He was breathing hard. Damon felt that stabbing pain again and he bent down. Trying to find the words to stay. He just wanted to hold the teen but he knew it would only scare him.

"Jeremy...I am sorry." He whispered. "What I did...It was wrong. I let my anger and pain from my brother and your sister turn me into a monster. I had no right to hurt you and I'm...I'm sorry." his hand reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to forgive me...I just want you to know that I regret what I did, every second of the day."

Jeremy looked up, just for a second. He looked into those pale blue eyes he remembered as being black with hatred and anger. But instead the eyes were pained, one single tear fell. He really was sorry.

"Why did you pick me?" Jeremy asked quietly, his eyes never left Damon's. As if he was trying to see if it was just a mask or something. But those eyes didn't get cocky, or full of anger again. They remained pained.

"I...I suppose you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry." Damon had said he was sorry so many times, he wanted to get the point across.

"Are you really?" The boy's dark eyes were so wide with both fear and maybe even hope.

"I am. I...I feel horrible." Damon said back.

Jeremy looked down. "Take me home, Damon."

**TBC...**

_**It appears that maybe, just maybe, Damon and Jeremy are getting closer?**_

_**And yes, I'm aware that its a bit far fenched that Jeremy would even speak to the guy who raped him. But for the sake of the story...**_

_**Oh yeah, I own nothing. Blah blah blah.**_


	4. An Unlikely Visit

Jeremy couldn't help but think the whole time that Damon was just gonna throw him on the ground and fuck him at any moment. He couldn't control his shaking, even when the blue-eyed Vampire told him to relax. He couldn't get the thoughts and memories out of his head.

He almost expected Damon to attack him once he got inside the Gilbert home, but Damon just sat him down on the sofa, gave him a ice pack for his ankle and left. The young teen was rather confused. He didn't want to trust Damon, or forgive him. But he could tell the older man was feeling bad.

Feel bad, he may. Jeremy thought to himself. Damon had attacked him without a reason, beat, bit, and raped him simply because he could. He deserved to feel bad. Jeremy did, He felt horrible everyday. It was bad enough he had troubles at school, with his family, and with his own mind. He didn't need any more confusion.

He couldn't really understand why Damon had helped him when those boys were bullying him. Jeremy was thankful for the Vampires help, but he still had no idea why Damon would do that.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice came from the hall, she walked into the living room and looked at her younger brother. At least Jeremy didn't seem as pale and depressed as he was a couple of days ago. But he still seemed scared and hurt by the whole matter. She spotted the repack on his ankle and the few bruises on his face. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight." Jeremy muttered, his brown eyes cast down. It wasn't much of a fight, really.

"With who?"

"A couple random guys, its okay. I'm fine." Elena sat down next to her brother. She noticed that the marks from Damon were still deep in his skin. Bite marks on his neck, shoulders and his arm. He also still had faint green-colored bruises around his wrists. She put her arm around him. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" She asked quietly.

"It was nothing, really. It was just some stupid football pla-" Jeremy began but he was cut off.

"I mean with Damon...when...he attacked you. Do you wanna talk about it?" She wondered if her little brother just needed a release, to let out what happened to him in that hour she was gone were Damon took him for his own.

"He raped me, Elena." Jeremy whispered after a short pause, his fingernails dug into his jeans slightly. "It happened so fast, yet it seemed to take forever. I kept screaming...He told me no one could hear." Elena swallowed, wishing she had been there.

"I told him no. But he never stopped. He kept going, feeding on me, _raping_ me." he choked slightly at the memory. Blood, sweat, tears, running off of both of them. The screams and moans that never stopped bouncing off the walls of the room. How it felt so hot, yet he couldn't stop shaking.

"Why did he do this?" Elena's voice was clouded with anger and shame.

"He wanted revenge...because you left him for Stefan." The younger whispered his reply.

"But...Why did he have to hurt you, you never did a thing to him!" Elena said more to herself than Jeremy. She didn't understand. She didn't want Damon to attack her, but she would rather it be her than Jeremy. She was angry with herself, she had been trying so hard to keep all her loved ones safe. But Jeremy gets attacked right under her nose and she couldn't help him. It killed her that he was screaming for help and she wasn't home to save her little brother.

Jeremy didn't reply to Elena, he was still thinking over what had happened not twenty minutes ago. "Jeremy...You know...What he did to you, doesn't change anything between you and me. I'm not mad at you or shamed of you. I never would be." She paused.

They both looked up when the door opened, Stefan came in. The Vampire hadn't seen Jeremy since Damon attacked him. He could feel the depression and sadness dripping out of him. It made anger rise up again, Damon had gone too far this time.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, gesturing to Jeremy's ankle.

"He got into a fight, he's all right." Elena replied. Jeremy wouldn't even look at him. All though, Jeremy hadn't really looked anyone in the face since the attack. Both Elena and Stefan understood.

"Jeremy, how are your wounds?" Stefan asked softly. Jeremy looked up slightly then back down and shrugged. "Have you been cleaning them like Jenna told you too?" Jeremy shrugged again.

Elena moved the collar of his shirt away and looked at the deep punctured wounds in his neck and shoulder. They had been healing well, thank the Goddess, but they were still pretty ugly. It scabbed somewhat, and wasn't open anymore, but both could tell it was still painful for the youngest in the room.

"They look like they're healing. But you have to take care of them Jeremy." Stefan stated. Jeremy nodded softly.

Jeremy stayed in his room most of the day until there was a knock on his door. He jumped and looked up from his drawings, he mumbled a "its open" and Elena walked into the room. "Jeremy, Tyler's here to talk to you about something." She had a strange look on her and as did Jeremy. As he walked, or limped, down the stairs he tried to figure out why Tyler would even bother to come to his home, was it to mock him? Beat him up? Insult him more?

Jeremy opened the door to see Tyler standing there, Tyler looked a bit uncomfortable, and not like the cocky jock he normally was. The younger of the two cocked an eyebrow at The Lockwood Werewolf.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Jeremy questioned softly, not making eye connect.

"Jeremy, um, uh...Can we talk for a second?" The older boy rubbed his upper arm awkwardly.

"Why?"

"I just...I wanted to say something." Jeremy nodded a reply and they both sat on the bench on the porch. It was already almost night outside and the sun was setting, it was a bit chilly but not too bad.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Jeremy." Tyler whispered. Jeremy didn't reply, so he went on. "YA know, peer pressure. I didn't mean to act that way, I was a jerk."

Jeremy only nodded and shrugged slightly before he softly replied, "Yeah...I suppose."

"And I heard about what those guys did earlier...I had nothing to do with that shit. I'm sorry they did that." Jeremy nodded his reply again.

"The rumors were true, right?" Tyler whispered, he almost didn't want to bring it up. But he heard the rumors of the rape that happened to a teen that went to their school. It didn't even say the name in the papers but everyone knew it was Jeremy because of his current state. The others pressured Tyler a lot, to drunk, to hang out with the cool people, date the hot girls, etc. And when people started on Jeremy, he knew it was wrong but he went on with it.

"It was you, wasn't it? The kid who was...raped. It was you." Tyler looked over at Jeremy, who was frozen in place. Tyler felt horrible, he had always given the younger boy a hard time, called him a druggie, a emo, a fag. He wasn't thinking right, he rejected it deeply.

"I suppose...You're just gonna run off and blog this 'new news' aren't you?" The younger boy almost growled with a touch of anger, or maybe sarcasm, Tyler couldn't tell.

"No. Jeremy, I...I'm sorry. I just Anna help." The Lockwood tried to explain but Jeremy turned.

"What!" His face twisted with anger. "Why would you wanna help me? You hate me? I don't fucking-"

Tyler was surprised but hadn't gone silent. "I don't hate you, Jeremy." He replied.

Damon stayed in his room most of the night, he had only gone out to 'feed' once. And again, the random hooker's blood was nothing like that of the youngest Gilbert. He hated himself for craving Jeremy's blood, and craving to assault him again. But he couldn't help himself, it was what he was.

He felt bad for Jeremy today, he knew the boy was teased enough to begin with, then when people picked on him for being raped. It was just too far. They shouldn't have put that in the papers. But he guessed because the 'rapist' was still on the loose they had to warn people.

Stefan heard his phone ring, and picked it up finding it was Damon. Damon only asked one question, How was Jeremy. Stefan responded. "Damon, why are you even asking about-" Damon's annoyed sounding voice came over the phone again.

"Please, Stefan. Tell me how he's doing...I...I feel horrible." Damon almost choked on the words. He had never felt bad for attacking someone. Not for a very long time.

Stefan couldn't believe the worlds ether, and he could tell Damon wasn't lying. He felt bad for raping the boy. Stefan was almost in shock. He never seen or heard Damon have that kind of emotion in his vampire life. He could hear the stress and guilt in his voice.

"Do you really care, Damon? Or is this some sort of game?" Stefan questioned.

Damon was almost ready to scream, he felt horrible for what he did. It wasn't just a game. "I do. I feel bad. I promise you, Its not a game." Damon replied.

"Well...Damon...Jeremy's not doing very well. He won't speak to anyone, he locks himself in his room. He's having a hard time." Stefan replied.

Damon let out a soft sigh, and beep. He hung up the phone. "Dammit..." He whispered. It had been nearly two weeks. The boy was still not over it, he was still in pain. And Damon still felt horrible. He thought it would just fade away...

But it didn't...

**TBC...**

_**And there we go.**_

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update.**_

_**And yesss, after many requests. I have added Tyler into this story. It makes an interesting plot in my head.**_

_**Hehe, plots are jumping at me like monkeys!**_

_**(Yeah, I don't own the characters, no matter how much I wish I did)**_


End file.
